Accidentally in Love
by falling into heaven
Summary: For messersmontana. A DL oh boy songfic based on the song by Counting Crows. Review please?


Okay, so I upset a few people in my Smoke Behind Mirrors story by 'dissing' Lindsay. In my defence, I didn't mean it meanly, I was just getting across the fact that Danny is still a little resentful of Linds. I like her, she's sweet. One person that stuck out in my mind as being pissed was messersmontana, which I didn't like 'cos she reviews a lot of my stories. So this is a DL story to make it up to everyone, specially her.

Man, I cannot believe I am about to do this. Tell me if it's any good, 'kay?

* * *

Dabby ran a hand through his hair, before checking his watch for what must have been the fifth time in three minutes. She was late, which was unlike her. Lindsay was usually early for everything. He'd assumed that extended to dates.

Wait - a date? Danny Messer, did not go on dates. he went on the pull, for drinks or to meet up with someone, but NEVER a date.

Until now.

What was it he'd said? He ran through the senario in his head.

_"Hey! Montana!" Danny sprinted to catch up with her._

_She whirled round. "Hey, Messer. You alright?"_

_"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Hey, I wondered if uh, if you'd like to go out for a drink, tonight. I know a good bar. Serve an awesome beer."_

_Lindsay smiled. "Sure. Where?"_

_"O'Malleys on 75th and west. Meet you there at eight?"_

_"Sure, eight."_

_He watched her walk away with a smile so goofy on his face, Flack would've smacked him for wearing it._

But she wasn't there.

Not yet. He'd give her another ten minutes, then give her a call in her cell.

Her number was on speeddial.

Fortunately, he was spared the embarrassment of chasing down his date.

Lindsay wandered in, looking flustered but lovely in a turquoise silk camisole and black jeans, her jacket thrown over one arm. Her eyes scanned the room nervously, but she visibly relaxed when she saw Danny.

"Montana." He greeted her, handing her a bottle.

She took it gratefully. "Hey, Danny. Sorry I'm late. I uh, got a little lost. had to ask for directions three times..." She looked pissed about that.

_Ever the independant one,_ Danny thought to himself with a grin.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing, nothing. relax, Linds."

She smirked. "Whatever, Danno."

He beamed as a song blasted out of the jukebox. Taking her hand in his, Danny pulled Lindsay towards the dancefloor.

"What? C'mon, Messer! I can't dance!"

"I've seen you at the Christmas party. Yes, you can."

She rolled her eyes, but allowed him to pull her towards him nevertheless.

_So she said "What's the problem baby?"  
What's the problem? I don't know  
Well, maybe I'm in love  
I think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it  
If it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
But I don't know nothing 'bout love_

They moved effortlessly round the wooden floor, outshining all the other couples and groups by miles. Danny pulled Lindsay even closer to him, so their bodies were pressed up against each other, their heartbeats thumping together.

"I'm sure Mac has a rule against this sort of thing," she whispered into his ear.

He merely smiled. "Maybe. but aren't rules meant to be broken?"

"Hmm. I think you may have read my mind."

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

_So I said "I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming"  
All this love  
melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

He could hardly stand being so close to her, closer physically and emotionally than they'd ever been, and not be able to do what he wanted.

Any other girl, he'd have kissed her senseless, and recomended they take the party back to his place, to which they'd happily comply. But not Lindsay.

She meant too much.

In truth, he was afraid. Afraid she'd say no, afraid he'd mess things up, afraid of falling in love, afraid of getting hurt, afraid of hurting her.

Too many fears, but they were worth it.

Because he was falling so quickly, his life was spinning out of control. Because his world didn't revolve around the centre f the universe anymore, it revolved around _her. _Lindsay was his sun.

_Well, baby, I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever ender  
All this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

Lindsay let out a sigh of happiness, before he spun her under his arm. Once, twice, thrre times...

He caught her by her waist just before she fell.

"You alright, Monroe? Don't want to get you drunk."

She raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging on her lips. "Oh? Well it's the only way you're getting-"

He pressed her lips to his, effectively cutting her off mid sentence. She froze momentarally, and Danny panicked, thinking he'd misread her signals.

But then her arms wound themselves around his neck, arching her body against his. His arms tightened round her waist, holding her to him.

Once they broke apart, he smiled at her. "So, what was it you were saying?"

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love…_

She mock-glared at his statement. "Danny Messer!"

But she couldn't keep it up. Danny loved the way her eyes softened when she laughed, her cheeks flushing with pleasure. She even had little dimples.

Lindsay tried to catch her breath. "Oh. Okay then. Right. Actually Danny, I think... I think I just fell in love with you."

He returned the smile. "I think I did too."

"Acidentally, of course."

"Mhmm, accidently in love."

Danny moved towards Lindsay, capturing her lips with his once more. This could catch up with them tomorrow. For now, everything but each other could wait.

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally…_

* * *

So? Am I any good at DL? Hope this made up for those I offended before! The song was _Accidentally in Love_ by Counting Crows. I love that song, and I gotta admit, it works for them.

This was so hard to do...


End file.
